Mañanas y otras historias
by Ronees
Summary: Serie de drabbles AU destiel. Algo con lo que entretenerse mientras regresa el sufrimiento habitual. Pasen, lean y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia entra en la categoría por fans para fans_**

**_Mañanas_**

* * *

Dean se había levantado temprano, estaba tomando una ducha cuando Castiel por fin abrió los ojos. Salió del baño con el pantalón del pijama algo mojado, lanzo la toalla sobre la cama y comenzó a tararear algo mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse. Castiel lo observaba en silencio.

Habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacia ya tres años, después de que Castiel termino la universidad. El día de su graduación Dean había llegado demasiado temprano a la ceremonia, los alumnos aún estaban arreglando detalles de último momento, y lo había apartado de sus compañeros

-Anna me dijo que conseguiste una plaza para enseñar arte en la preparatoria ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Voy a matarla. Se suponía que sería una sorpresa –Castiel hizo un puchero

-Lo es, una muy buena, ahora no tendré que cruzar todo el estado para verte -una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio –Y podrás tener esto –Castiel sostuvo y observo las llaves sin entender –Son de nuestra nueva casa

-¿Nu-nuestra casa? –apenas si pudo pronunciar la pregunta, los ojos comenzaron a arderle por tratar de contener las lagrimas

-A menos que no quieras, porque bueno solo tenemos un año jun… -Castiel no le dejo terminar. Claro que quería, como no iba a acepta si Dean era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Ese día lo beso hasta el cansancio. La verdad nunca se cansaría de los besos de Dean.

El recordar todo eso le hizo sonreír.

Dean seguía tarareando pero se giró al escuchar la ligera risa que Castiel había dejado salir.

-Buenos días –le dijo el pecoso, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente

-Buenos días- respondió Castiel con voz rasposa –Te levantaste temprano

-Me toca preparar el desayuno –Dean se hizo un lado para que Castiel pudiera sentarse –El baño está listo. ¿Quieres algo en especial para desayunar?

Toda esa rutina mañanera lo hacía tan feliz que por un instante le parecía irreal. A veces Castiel tenía que recordarse que todo eso no era un sueño, que realmente tenía una vida perfecta al lado de la persona que amaba. Claro tenían sus diferencias y tenían peleas pero nada que no pudieran resolver.

-Café –respondió

-No sé por qué sigo preguntándote –sonrió Dean –Sale un café y huevos revueltos…y un trozo de pay –dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación

-Es demasiado temprano para pay –grito Castiel

-¡Siempre es buena hora para el pay! –repuso Dean

Se desperezo mientras escuchaba a Dean pelear con la cafetera en el piso de abajo, la habían cambiado hacia poco y el rubio aún no se acostumbraba a ella. Tomo su ropa y se dio un baño rápido.

Al bajar el olor a tocino y café estaba por toda la cocina, y Dean le esperaba sentado ya en la mesa mientras revisaba el correo. Cogió la cámara que estaba junto a sus cosas del trabajo y sin avisar le tomo una foto al rubio. Este no dijo nada ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Suplirás a Gabriel de nuevo? –pregunto Dean

-No me molesta

-Eso es aprovecharse

-Tenía que ir a arreglar los papeles para su nuevo estudio, además sus alumnos me adoran –dijo Castiel

-Claro que te adoran pasas más tiempo con ellos que Gabriel

-No te preocupes no dejare que me saquen demasiadas fotos como la última vez- Dean rodo los ojos

-Sam llega el viernes - cambio de tema y Castiel no pudo evitas sonreír –Llamo cuando estabas en la ducha. Jess también viene.

-Invitare a los chicos, podemos ir limpiando la parrilla, debe estar llena de arañas

-Lo hare por la tarde, si es que a Bobby no se le ocurre que me ponga a clasificar las refacciones de nuevo

Siguieron con su desayuno tranquilo, mientras hablaban de los preparativos que tendrían que hacer para el fin de semana.

Cuando el reloj de la sala anuncio la hora en punto, los dos ya estaba en la entrada despidiéndose.

Era una bonita mañana de miércoles y Castiel dio las gracias por poder pasar el inicio de cada día al lado de Dean.

* * *

-_fin_-

* * *

**NA:** Gracias por haber leído y recuerda que tus comentarios son el alimento de la bestia creativa por eso, por favor, siéntete en libertad de darme tu opinión, critica constructiva o palabras de aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo miedo**

* * *

Salió al pasillo, pero a ambos lados de este había muebles obstruyendo el paso, al frente había otra habitación, continuo por ahí. Era una clase de oficina. De pronto un ruido, como si alguien rasgara una pizarra, inundo toda la habitación. Charlie dio un respingo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto

-Ni idea –respondió Castiel, tenía la respiración un poco agitada. Miro por toda la habitación pero no había nada. Salió por otra puerta aunque al mismo pasillo de antes. A ambos lados de este había varias puertas más, todas iban a lo que parecían oficinas. Una más adelante, casi al final, se cerró de pronto.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –volvió a preguntar Charlie, Castiel se encogió de hombros

Se acercó a la puerta, tomo el pomo pero esta no se abrió, Charlie a su lado volvía a apretarle el brazo. Detrás la única puerta abierta daba a lo que parecía un comedor

-Sangre… esto ya no me está gustando –la pelirroja respiraba agitadamente

-Creí que había dejado de gustarte desde el aullido-grito… es por ahí –Castiel señalo el ducto de ventilación

El metal resonaba bajo su peso, por las rejillas llegaban susurros. Vieron como alguien entraba por una de las puertas y volvía a salir

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –apresuro Charlie

Salto hacia un nuevo pasillo, bloqueado y con solo dos puertas. Sin pensarlo camino hacia la que estaba entreabierta y que tenía un letrero que rezaba "Biblioteca"

La empujo y, todo paso muy rápido, algo que pareció un cuerpo callo del techo.

Charlie grito muy fuerte y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, que se abrió a penas llego a ella. Por esta apareció una figura algo más alta. La pelirroja volvió a gritar asustada. Castiel se sorprendió tanto que se calló de la silla.

-¡Joder! – grito el recién llegado, un chico rubio y pecoso

Había encendido la luz de la habitación. La imagen que vio no hizo más que confundirlo. Charlie estaba hincada en el suelo cubriéndose los oídos y sollozando bajito, mientras que Castiel trataba de deshacerse de los cables de la consola que se habían enredado en su tobillo.

-Hola, Dean –saludo el ojiazul aun desde el piso, el rubio le sonrió y se acercó a la pelirroja

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto, Charlie asintió con la cabeza –¿Qué demonios hacían?

-Solo jugábamos "Outlast" –contesto Castiel, ya de pie, le tendió un pañuelo de papel a la chica para que se secara las lágrimas

-¡Eso no es justo! – se escuchó una nueva voz desde la puerta y una figura paso rápido entre Dean y Castiel -¡Yo quería jugarlo! – se sentó frente a la televisión que aún mostraba el cuerpo sobre el suelo

-¡Sammy, deja eso! –dijo Dean al niño que había comenzado a jugar –no pienso soportar tus gritos de nena porque tienes pesadillas

-¡Yo no grito como nena! –se quejó Sam, tratando de alcanzar el control que Dean le había quitado y que mantenía en alto

-No me importa, déjalo, mira como puso a "Su Majestad" –Dean señalo a la pelirroja que ya estaba completamente calmada

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, "DDog"! –le reprocho esta –No esta tan mal, deja que juegue –dijo aun limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Qué no está mal? Estas llorando y Cas está en shock –el rubio paso su mano frente al rostro del ojiazul, este solo sonrió y le aparto la mano

-No estoy en shock, Dean

-¿Entonces porque estas tan serio?

-¡Tu novio está bien! –dijo Sam quitándole por fin el control a su hermano

-Bu…eno tal vez si estoy un poco en shock, pero no porque me asusta…ra sino porque el juego está demasiado bueno –dijo el pelinegro, aunque la voz le tembló un poco/p

-¡Verdad que sí! –grito Charlie -¡Mira esas graficas! ¡Y solo llevamos jugando veinte minutos y ya cumplió su propósito! ¡Oh, si pudiera me casaría con el!

-Si quieres después arreglamos eso, Sam y Cas pueden hacer de testigos

-¡Hecho!

La siguiente hora la habitación volvió a llenarse de gritos y risas, hasta que Balthazar, el hermano mayor de Castiel, los obligo a salir para que cenaran.

Dean estaba a punto de salir tras su hermano cuando sintió la mano de Castiel sujetarle la camisa. Al girarse vio que el pelinegro mantenía la vista sobre la televisión, donde se mostraba el título del juego

-¿Qué pasa?

Castiel le miro unos segundos y luego miro el piso

-¿T-te quedaras a dormir? –pregunto casi en un susurro –Balth hará el turno de noche en el hospital y… -no pudo terminar la oración los labios del rubio no se lo permitieron

-¡Dense prisa! –los llamo Charlie desde el pasillo –Cuando terminemos quiero ir a la tienda de Chuck, ¡aun no tengo el nuevo número de Batman!

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA: **Gracias por leer no olviden dejar un comentario. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un poco de agua**

* * *

Eran las 3:23am la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado y la anfitriona había desaparecido junto con la festejada como a la mitad de la fiesta, en la sala de la casa ya solo quedaban siete personas aparte de Castiel.

Jo y Anna dormitaban en el sofá frente a ventana. Anna no aguantaba mucho el alcohol, si tomaba una copa de vino completa caía dormida de inmediato y a Jo le pasaba lo mismo. _Es curioso lo que el alcohol hace con las personas_, pensó Castiel mientras pasaba la vista por todos los que quedaban en la habitación.

A Gabriel lo había vuelto más parlanchín, había comenzado a sugerir un montón de juegos con la botella y se puso a organizar todo para que jugaran. Balthazar se animó mucho con la idea de Gabriel y fue el primero en hacer girar la botella, parecía querer besarlos a todos.

Benny también estaba muy alegre, era eso o se había vuelto más simplón, se reía de todo aunque no tuviera gracia alguna. A Sam le dio por desvestirse, zapatos, calcetines y camisa, desaparecieron. Y Meg estaba más agresiva que de costumbre.

El único que no parecía afectado era Dean, seguía igual que siempre, se veía tan fresco como si solo estuviera tomando agua, de cierta forma Castiel sintió envidia porque aunque él no se alocaba cuando había alcohol de por medio sus mejillas y orejas lo delataban, se ponían de un rojo igual al del cabello de su hermana Anna.

-¡_Clarence_! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Meg poniendo su mano en la frente del moreno– Estas distraído y muy rojo, ¡y me estas ignorando! –la chica acompaño el ultimo comentario con un golpe

-Estoy bien –contesto Castiel sobándose el brazo – solo necesito un poco de agua –se levantó, no recordaba el momento en el que había terminado sentado en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Todo bien Novak? –pregunto una voz tras de él y se giró algo sorprendido

-Si… todo está bien Winchester –dijo aunque no lograba distinguir muy bien la cara del rubio –Todo bien –repitió, estaba algo ebrio pero no iba a dejar que el otro lo notara.

-Tu cara esta muy roja –en ese momento no supo si se burlaba o si realmente se preocupaba.

Castiel no tenía lo que se llamaba "una gran amistad" con el rubio. Normalmente se la pasaban peleando. Meg decía que eran como un viejo matrimonio, porque por más que gritaran la verdad no podían estar lejos el uno del otro.

-Es que hacía calor en la sala y esa botella girando -dijo rápidamente –Todo ese ruido, me desubique un poco eso es todo

-Mmm… yo creía que huías –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Winchester

-¿Huir? –la verdad Castiel no entendía de lo hablaba el otro

-De mi –obvio Dean, seguía mirándole burlonamente

-No entiendo cual es tu punto

-La botella se detuvo justo entre los dos y en ese momento saliste de la habitación –explico despacio el rubio mientras se acercaba al castaño

-Ah ¿sí?, ni siquiera le puse atención –dijo este y dio un paso hacia atrás -¿solo viniste a decirme eso? o ¿te diviertes molestándome? –pregunto incomodo

-Las dos cosas –repuso como si nada –pero hay una tercera –dijo acorralándolo contra la mesa

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Castiel estaba sorprendido pero pensó que tal vez solo se trataba del alcohol que empezaba a hacerle efecto al rubio

-Tomo lo que es mío

Los labios de Dean olían a whisky y su respiración se sentía cálida, agitada. No era la primera vez que Castiel notaba los sorprendentes ojos verdes de Dean, pero si era la primera vez que los tenía tan cerca.

El pecoso se acercó lento hasta que sus labios se unieron en un roce rápido, Castiel se apartó casi de inmediato y pudo ver esa sonrisa tan típica del rubio, seguro la tenía patentada. Por un instante le dieron ganas de golpearlo y en su cara debió haberse expresado su enfado por que la sonrisa de Dean se hizo más ancha.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto? –dijo con burla

-He tenido mejores –mintió y sabía que Dean lo había notado, pero aun así ese comentario debió golpear el orgullo del rubio porque su sonrisa desapareció

-¿De verdad? –Dean se acercó nuevamente –Entonces ¿señor "castidad" por qué no me enseñas como se debe hacer? –lo tomo por la cintura y lo subió a la mesa –

¡Estoy esperando! –dijo algo impaciente

Y como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo las manos de Castiel reaccionaron y se colocaron en la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él, unió sus labios, Dean seguía sujetándolo de la cintura.

Al inicio fue un beso igual al primero pero poco a poco se volvió demandante, Castiel mordió un par de veces el labio de Dean para que abriera la boca, fue placentero, sabía alcohol pero Castiel sentía que podía quedarse así para siempre. Dean seguía acariciándole la cintura y al igual que el moreno parecía no querer detenerse, pero el aire comenzó a faltar y con disgusto tuvieron que separarse.

-Eso ha estado mejor –dijo Castiel

-Si –las manos de Dean comenzaron a meterse por debajo de su camisa

-E-espera –susurro Castiel –Estamos en la cocina alguien podría vernos

-Eso lo hace interesante –dijo el rubio para después besarlo nuevamente y recostándolo sobre la mesa

-Es incomodo, ¿vamos a una habitación?

-Claro

A la mañana siguiente Castiel estaba solo sobre la cama, todo lo ocurrido le pareció tan solo un sueño. Se vistió y bajo despacio, aún era temprano. Su hermana y Jo dormían sobre el sofá, paso con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no molestarlas y fue hacia la cocina, Dean estaba ahí.

-Buenos días –saludo Castiel algo inseguro

-¡Ah, Cas! –sonrió el rubio –Buenos días –dijo acercándose al pelinegro y plantandole un beso muy suave en los labios

-¡Ya era hora! –se escuchó el grito de sus amigos desde la puerta

* * *

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**NA: **Gracias por leer, ¿algún review? Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo lo contrario**

* * *

-¡Maldición! –Castiel caminaba por el pasillo apresuradamente, de vez en cuando habría alguna de las puertas y echaba un vistazo -¡¿En dónde está?! –subió al tercer piso y lo vio, estaba con una chica, _"Demasiado juntos"_ pensó y camino más aprisa – ¡Dean! –grito, el aludido se sorprendió y se alejó rápidamente de la chica que miraba a Castiel con enfado, a él no le importo, se acercó a Dean lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta una de las aulas vacías, la chica se quedó ahí parada con una expresión tonta en la cara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le hecho el pestillo. Dean estaba junto a él recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en los labios, "_Tentador_" pensó Castiel -¿Quién era ella? –pregunto mirando al otro a los ojos

-Nadie – contesto el rubio, esta vez fue él el que tomo a Castiel del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared –Eres muy celoso –dijo con algo de burla

-Y tú eres un idiota –repuso el moreno, paso los brazos alrededor de la nuca del rubio lo atrajo hacia él y sus labios se unieron en un beso demandante.

Los chalecos y corbatas del uniforme habían quedado tirados junto a la puerta. Dean tomo a Castiel por la cadera y lo sentó sobre el escritorio, beso su cuello procurando dejar unas cuantas marcas de propiedad, el moreno protesto al sentirlo pero pronto prefirió dejar que Dean continuara.

Las manos de Castiel se movían por toda la espalda del rubio, al llegar al borde del pantalón de este intento desatarle el cinturón, bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, cuando por fin pudo desabrochar el pantalón, deslizo una mano en el interior y tomo con ella la gran erección de Dean que dejo escapar un sonoro gemido al sentirse aprisionado por la mano de Castiel

-Hoy estas algo… _ah_... impaciente –le dijo el rubio al oído y aprisiono nuevamente sus labios, la mano de Castiel se movía rítmicamente.

Dean alejo un poco a Castiel de si y lo recostó sobre el escritorio, beso nuevamente su cuello, mientras lo hacía desabotono la camisa del moreno y beso su pecho, una serie de gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba salir de la boca de Castiel, continuo bajando hasta su abdomen, siguió bajando y cuando tropezó con el pantalón lo desabrocho muy despacio

-Apresúrate –se quejó Castiel, Dean sonrió arrogante.

Lamia cada centímetro de la erección del moreno, no dejaba que se le escapara nada, Castiel parecía estar en las nubes, hasta hacia poco se dedicaba a lubricar tres de los dedos de Dean pero había abandonado su tarea para poder hablar, o eso es lo que intentaba

-D-De-Dean ¡_ah_! – el rubio se dedicaba a mover los dedos dentro de Castiel al mismo tiempo que lamia, el moreno no dejaba de gemir.

-Ah, tan estrecho –embistió nuevamente. Castiel trataba de controlar su voz que había subido mucho de volumen –No lo hagas, quiero escucharte –le dijo Dean al oído, seguía embistiendo, un poco más rápido cada vez.

-Deja…_ah_…quiero, yo…- le era imposible hablar y se le hizo aún más difícil, pues Dean había callado sus labios con un beso – De-Dean déjame…_ah_…quiero estar arriba - este obedeció de inmediato, nunca le negaba nada al moreno.

Ahora era el rubio el que estaba recostado sobre el escritorio con Castiel muy agitado sobre su abdomen, tenía el cabello revuelto y la camisa, que de milagro había permanecido en su lugar, resbalo por sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos, "_Apetecible_" pensó Dean

-¿Estás cansado? –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, el ojiazul lo miro con disgusto y con un poco de brusquedad tomo la erección de Dean y la unió a la suya, comenzó a frotar despacio, la sonrisa de Dean seguía ahí lo que molesto a Castiel y acelero el ritmo.

Una serie de quejidos y suspiros era lo que se escuchaba por toda el aula, Dean tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de Castiel y lo ayudaba a bajar para que fuera penetrado por completo, el moreno tenía los ojos serrados y cuando no soltaba un sonoro gemido se mordía un poco el labio, Dean también estaba en las nubes.

-¡_AH_, DEAN! – grito y no pudo evitar correrse sobre el abdomen del rubio, que a su vez se corrió en su interior. Castiel cayó sobre el pecho de Dean que estaba igual de agitado que él.

-Hoy estuviste muy… impaciente –afirmo Dean mientras se colocaba bien el cinturón - ¿Paso algo? –dijo y fue a recoger las prendas que estaban junto a la puerta, Castiel que seguía sentado sobre el escritorio tratando de abrochar su camisa fingió no escucharlo - ¿Cas? –insistió el rubio, el moreno se sonrojo

-Nada –repuso y tomo el chaleco que le tendía el castaño –Bueno, es que… te estuve buscando y cuando… hace días que no estábamos a solas y cuando te vi ahí con esa chica…- fue callado nuevamente por un beso, un beso calmo y dulce

-Te dije que era NADIE- dijo Dean algo divertido

-¿Por qué estabas con ella? –pregunto Castiel molesto

-Me va a ayudar a estudiar –el moreno parecía no creerle

-Crowley me la puso de tutora –se apresuró a explicar – así que estábamos discutiendo los horarios de estudio

-¿Tan de cerca? –Castiel aún no estaba convencido

-Los estábamos anotando cuando llegaste por eso estábamos tan cerca, eres muy celoso –Dean parecía divertido

-¡Yo no soy celoso! –se quejó Castiel y se puso frente a Dean que se sorprendió un poco al ver la cara de enojo del moreno

-¡Hey, tranquilo!, no gano nada con engañarte sino todo lo contrario –lo interrumpió Dean, Castiel se sonrojo nuevamente, se acercó más al moreno y lo abrazo, este correspondió el abrazo

-Te quiero –le dijo en un susurro junto al oído, Castiel lo abrazo con más fuerza

-Y yo a ti –dijo también en un susurro.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA: GreenEyesSpn** pidió detalles y yo le doy detalles ;)... Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Número uno del top 10**

* * *

_…con su excito titulado This Love, esta canción salió hace doce años ¡pueden creerlo!, es prueba de que lo bueno nunca pasara de moda. Ahora vamos con algo más reciente, una canción pedida por varios de ustedes y, no voy a negarlo, una de mis favoritas…_

Dean puso más detergente sobre los platos de la cena, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacia sus caderas, se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música, la esponja también giraba siguiendo el compas

_...I really want to _  
_ I want you _  
_ Tell me, tell me baby…_

Castiel bajo la escalera llamando al pecoso pero no recibió respuesta, no se sorprendió la música, que provenía de la cocina, estaba un poco alta. Se encamino siguiendo la canción y no pudo contener la risa al ver a Dean bailando y cantando mientras sostenía una esponja en una mano y un plato en la otra

_…One less problem without ya _  
_ I got one less problem without ya…_

Dean seguía bailando ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, esa clase de música no era por completo de su agrado pero tenía buen ritmo, se giró al sentirá alguien detrás de él, Castiel le miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejo la esponja sobre el fregadero y se secó las manos con el paño

-Vamos Cas, baila conmigo –se acercó lentamente jugando con la toalla y haciendo movimientos "sugerentes" con la cadera, Castiel solo volvió a reír antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía Dean y seguirlo, moviéndose con la música

_… Every time you touch me _  
_ And say you love me _  
_ I get a little bit breathless…_

Las manos de Dean terminaron sobre la cintura de Castiel, mientras que este seguía moviéndose y acercándose al rubio, llevando sus manos a la nuca del pecoso que sin poder evitarlo le planto un beso al ojiazul.

Se perdieron en esa sensación y en la de sus manos acariciándose mutuamente por todas partes, estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron que la canción había terminado, ni que el agua seguía corriendo

_…ha sido todo por hoy, soy Charlie Bradbury aquí en Radio Lawrence, no olviden sintonizar "Real Girl" todos los jueves como siempre en punto de las seis, tengan un hermoso fin de semana, I'm out B****! Ja-ja-ja algún día me dejaran decir eso al aire ¡LO JURO!_

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** Se que los songfic no están permitidos pero _¡al demonio!_. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**No toques a mi bebé**

* * *

Los gritos de la multitud no llegaban hasta donde ellos estaban, pero aun así había demasiado ruido en el camerino. Dean lo estaba revolviendo todo cunado Sam entro para avisarle que serían los próximos en subir al escenario

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –su hermano normalmente destrozaba los camerinos pero hasta que sus presentaciones terminaban, Sam culpaba a la adrenalina

-¡NO ESTA! –grito Dean sin siquiera mirar a su hermano -Sammy ¡NO ESTA!

-Tranquilízate que es lo que buscas te ayudare a encontrarlo

-Mi púa…

-¿Todo esto por una plumilla? Te daré una –se acercó a sus cosas que ahora también estaban por el suelo

-No, Sam… ¡LA DE JIMMY! La que… uso en el cuello -Sam lo comprendió todo, años atrás Dean había conseguido esa plumilla de las manos del mismísimo Jimmy Page y desde entonces era un amuleto que no se quitaba más que para tomar una ducha

Dean comenzó a hiperventilar, así que lo obligo a que tomara asiento

-Tranquilo, solo tienes que rehacer tus pasos, como cuando creíste que se habían robado el Impala ¿te acuerdas? –Dean asintió con la cabeza –al final resulto que lo habías estacionado en otro lugar. Ahora dime ¿La traías cuando llegamos?

-Si… me la quite para poder cambiarme, la puse ahí frente al espejo

-Bien, tal vez alguien la tomo por error ¿vino alguien además de Ash o de mí?

-No, Ash fue el ult… -La expresión de Dean cambio por completo por una de enfado -¡VOY A MATARLO! –grito y salió hecho una furia, Sam sabía que no hablaba de Ash así que dejo escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su hermano iba a tardar en regresar, esperaba que no mucho

Dean caminaba por el pasillo sin importarle los insultos que recibía de los "heridos" que dejaba a su paso, cuando llego a su destino abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a los que estaban dentro, a la mayoría

-Ustedes –dijo señalando a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas frente a un hombre de ojos azules -¡Largo de aquí! – estas obedecieron de inmediato

-Esa no es forma de tratar a mis fans, Winchester –se "quejo" el ojiazul, estaba tendido a lo largo del sofá y miraba a Dean con burla mientras jugaba con una baqueta haciéndola girar y lanzándola para después atraparla

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el imbécil, lo que tomaste cuando fuiste a molestar a mi camerino

-Yo no me hago nada…

-Mira, Castiel –suspiro Dean, ya se estaba cansando de todas esas peleas absurdas y bromas pesadas que mantenía con el baterista de "The Trinity", la banda rival –Si tan necesitado estas de mi atención hay mejores maneras de obtenerla –el moreno rio ante ese comentario, dejo lo que hacía y se acercó al rubio

-No busco tu atención Dean – el pecoso dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el otro invadió su espacio personal –Ya la tengo

-¿Qué?

-Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras cuando estoy arriba del escenario o como actúas cuando hay fans alrededor de mi

-Eso ha sido demasiado pretencioso hasta para mí –Castiel sonrió de nuevo y volvió a invadir el espacio del rubio

-Es la verdad, un perro pidiendo un hueso es mucho más sutil que tú

-Ahora me llamas perro, ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Castiel rodo los ojos y calló al pecoso con un beso antes de que se pusiera a insultarlo

Dean no se lo esperaba y estuvo tentado de apartar al otro en cuanto reacciono a lo que pasaba pero, ¡joder!, Castiel sí que sabía lo que hacía. Así que no le quedo más que corresponder al beso. Ambas lenguas luchaban por tener el control pero al final fue Castiel el que logro marcar el ritmo.

Las manos del rubio se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Castiel mientras que este aprovecho para subirlo sobre el tocador y colarse entre sus piernas. Dean se quejó cuando sintió el frio del espejo en la espalda descubierta, las manos de Castiel también eran muy participativas, habían comenzado a acariciarle la cintura y los dedos intentaban colarse bajo su pantalón.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta cortó el gemido que estaba a punto de soltar el pecoso y los mordiscos que estaba dejando Castiel sobre su cuello se detuvieron

-¡Dean, es nuestro turno! –grito Sam al otro lado de la puerta

-Tu hermano…

-Ignóralo –sugirió Dean pero Castiel se alejó después de darle un beso que le dejo algo mareado

-No hagas esperar a tu público

-Bien –el rubio dio un saltito para bajarse del mueble –Pero esto viene conmigo –dijo y metió la mano bajo la camisa de Castiel, saco la cadena donde estaba atada su púa y tiro de ella, el ojiazul hizo una mueca de dolor

-Sabes que la recuperare –le dijo al rubio que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta

-Sobre mi cuerpo inerte

-Ese no será problema –Castiel le dio un guiño, saludo a Sam con un movimiento de cabeza y se encerró de nuevo en su camerino

-¿Que fue todo eso? –pregunto el grandulón al ver la sonrisa boba que su hermano tenía dibujada en el rostro

-Nada… mira recupere mi plumilla

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** Quiero dedicar esta historia a **LiaCollins** *_Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir todas estas locuras que se me ocurren_* Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerdos en la madera**

* * *

Dean sabe que ha estado bastante tiempo observándola y es que le trae tantos recuerdos, que aún no puede creer que tenga que echarla abajo.

Fue un día mientras estaba jugando dentro de ella cuando conoció a los nuevos vecinos, el señor y la señora Shurley llegaron en una camioneta azul junto con sus siete retoños.

Dean recuerda perfectamente como del auto salieron primero dos chicas una rubia de pelo corto y expresión de fastidio, y otra morena de cabello negro y largo hasta casi la cintura, que de inmediato comenzaron a sacar maletas de la parte trasera. Una mujer, castaña de gran sonrisa con una bebé pelirroja entre los brazos, salió del asiento de copiloto. Le siguió un hombre de expresión cansada y dos chicas más, las dos rubias, una muy guapa que escribía rápidamente en su celular y la otra algo rellenita que no dejaba de hacer burbujas con la goma que mascaba y miraba todo como planeando algo.

Dean torció los labios, la idea de tener un montón de chicas como vecinas no le agradaba mucho pero fue mientras se quejaba mentalmente que escuchó al señor Shurley hablarle a alguien más dentro de la camioneta, y por fin de ella salió un niño de más o menos su edad que ayudó a otro, más pequeño, a bajar del auto. El más pequeño salió corriendo hacia la casa y el otro se quedó ayudando a sus hermanas con las maletas.

Fue hasta la tarde de ese día, cuando su mamá lo obligo a ponerse el traje de los domingos para ir a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, que se enteró del nombre de aquel niño, Castiel. Se llevó tan bien con el ojiazul que casi de inmediato se volvieron inseparables.

Dos años después los dos estaban sobre el piso de madera, Castiel lloraba.

Su hermana Lucy había peleado hacia días con su padre y con su otra hermana, Michelle. La discusión, había terminado con la partida de Lucy y entonces todo se había vuelto un caos en casa de Castiel. Su mamá llorando cuando creí que nadie la veía, Gabriela sumida en un silencio del que no lograban sacarla, Dean sabía que eso era algo alarmante porque Gabe era especialmente escandalosa y bromista, Balthy llegando a altas horas de la noche oliendo a alcohol y Castiel, que no podía decir nada porque "_Eres muy joven para entender lo que pasa_" se dedicaba a cuidar de Anna e Inias mientras que Michelle y su padre actuaban como si nada pasará.

Dean no sabía que decir así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que su amigo dejará de llorar, lo abrazo y le plantó un beso torpe sobre los labios temblorosos y dio resultado aunque Castiel no dejo de hipar todo el rato que estuvieron abrazados pero cuando avisó que tenía que irse le devolvió el gesto, le besó con igual torpeza.

Ese mismo año, mientras jugaba con Sammy, Dean cayó desde ahí arriba y se fracturó la pierna, lo bueno del accidente fue que podía comer todo el pay que quisiera y que Castiel iba a visitarlo diario y volvían a repetir lo de los besos.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis ya había encontrado nuevos lugares favoritos, como el Impala que le había dado su padre cuando consiguió su licencia de conducir, pero la noche del baile lo único que quería era un lugar donde estar a solas así que volvió a subir ahí después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo y la madera se quejó bajo su peso.

Su cita con Lisa había estado bien, la había acompañado porque le debía un favor, la noche había estado bien o al menos hasta que vio a Castiel en el estacionamiento besándose con Meg, se suponía que los dos regresarían juntos a casa pero en cuanto vio aquello Dean salió rápidamente de ahí.

Una hora más tarde unos increíbles ojos azules le miraban desde la pequeña puerta y después de reclamos y gritos, sin saber exactamente como, terminaron medio desnudos, cansados y abrazados sobre un amanta vieja. Al día siguiente Dean corrió a casa de Castiel y le hizo prometer que en cuanto terminarán la universidad se casarían, Castiel acepto y volvieron a besarse como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Y ahora está ahí, por petición de su madre, "_Ya no se usa y atrae ardillas_", con las herramientas a los pies y sin saber por dónde comenzar.

-¿Te ayudó? -dice la voz de Castiel y el asiente pasándole una cuerda -La voy a extrañar

-Sí, yo también- responde dejando un beso en la frente de su esposo -Pero podríamos poner una en casa

-¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para eso?

-No para nosotros, Cas

-Y supongo que para Crowley tampoco, la última vez que vi era un perro y no trepaba árboles -el rubio sonrió a la ocurrencia del moreno y negó con la cabeza

-Llamaron de la agencia, quieren que el lunes nos presentemos a firmar los papeles de adopción

-Dean, no me… de verd... - Castiel no puede continuar hablando se ha puesto a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, Dean lo abraza porque si no lo hace cree que se desmayara y Mary llega de pronto y se une al abrazo, se escuchan felicitaciones al rededor, es obvio que todos han estado escuchando su conversación desde la cocina

-¡VOY A SER ABUELA! -grita Mary y la demolición de la casita del árbol se retrasa unos días pero a nadie parece importarle.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metálico**

* * *

Ese gusto metálico y amargo que te marea y permanece adherido a tu paladar, el sabor del aceite para auto, esa es la esencia de Dean y no tiene nada que ver con que estuviese trabajando en el Impala, ese es su olor natural y a Castiel le encanta.

Le encanta cuando se mezcla con el sabor salado del sudor y los ruidos guturales que salen de entre los labios del rubio, le encanta cuando va acompañado de caricias sin sentido y demasiado ardientes que les hacen terminar dentro del auto negro y su reparación queda suspendida por horas.

Le encanta el rastro que deja, y viene acompañado del ligero aroma a jabón frutal y el calorcillo del vapor, cuando Dean sale recién de bañarse. Le encanta cuando se mezcla con el aroma del café, tocino y tarta.

Sin duda ese es su aroma favorito por la mañana, por la tarde, la noche y por cualquier segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, mes… y años.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** Respuesta al reto de **Nahilimox**, debía escribir algo en 100 palabras pero como pueden ver no pude son 166 (según word) Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Área restringida**

* * *

_Año 2212, New Kansas, EU_

Las estrellas, proyecciones holográficas que no terminaban de gustarle a pesar de que llevaba toda su vida viéndolas, resplandecían sobre él.

El nombre _"RRE"_ brillaba en lo alto de aquel edificio. Se movió sigiloso, pegado a la pared, mirando al rededor y con el arma lista, como su abuelo Henry le había enseñado desde los cinco años. No que tuviera que repasar el entrenamiento mentalmente, él sabía perfectamente que hacer, no por nada era el mejor.

-_Alce_, estoy en posición –el ruido de estática le hizo llevarse la mano a la oreja -¡Joder!

-Lo siento –dijo la voz de un chico al otro lado de la línea –botón equivocado

-Recuérdame patearte cuando regrese –se quejó y coloco bien el intercomunicador -¿Cuáles son mis instrucciones? –pregunto, mientras más rápido terminara el trabajo más rápido estaría en el bunker pateándole el culo a su hermano

-Entrar a los laboratorios…

-Pero ahí no… para ese tipo de trabajo bastaría con que _Bradbury_ se infiltrara en su sistema

-Lo que hay en estos laboratorios es más de tu tipo

-¿Prototipos?

-Si –afirmo la voz del otro lado y el chico rubio sonrió.

"_Richard Roman Enterprise"_ era la mega-corporación más avanzada en armamento y sistemas de defensa. Era por eso que sus laboratorios, que consistían en un complejo de edificios enormes, eran un auténtico fortín. Un desafío que a Dean se le antojo excitante.

-¡Genial! –casi grito antes de cortar la comunicación –_Impala_, escanea el perímetro

-_No se detectan Androides de Rastreo ni Vigilantes, el perímetro estará libre por los próximos dos minutos_ –por el intercomunicador sonó una voz distinta, mecánica.

-Dos minutos. Eso bastara –la sonrisa de Dean se hizo más amplia. Todo quedo en silencio. Entonces, lentamente, el rubio volvió a deslizarse junto a la pared.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Llevo una mano hasta la diadema metálica que llevaba sobre la cabeza y la coloco sobre sus ojos, enseguida se convirtió en un escáner

-_Impala_, ¿lo tienes?

-_Cristal doble de seguridad_ –respondió la computadora y Dean dejo salir un gruñido desdeñoso

-He desactivado la alarma –dijo la voz de _Alce_ –El resto es cosa tuya. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Es un juego de niños –respondió y volvió a cortar la comunicación. Miro a su alrededor, se oían pasos acercándose, debía apresurarse

-_Objetivo centrado_ –sonó la voz cibernética de _Impala_

Se colocó frente a la ventana que había estado estudiando, se quedó un momento inmóvil pasando la vista por esta. Se puso la diadema de nuevo sobre la cabeza y se quitó uno de los guantes negros dejando ver otro de color plata debajo. Trazo un rectángulo con el dedo sobre el vidrio varias veces. Apenas unos minutos después había hecho un agujero lo bastante ancho por el cual podía pasar. Así lo hizo. En cuanto puso los pies dentro del edificio volvió a pegarse a la pared y escucho. Nada. Ni un solo ruido.

-_Alce_, estoy dentro –susurro por el intercomunicador

-No deberías encontrar ningún problema –le respondió el chico –Lo que buscas está en el laboratorio diecisiete, en el ala norte… piso veinticinco

-¿Debo subir? ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!

-Tranquilo, me encargue de las cámaras y puedes usar el ascensor sin problemas –Dean corto la comunicación y se puso en marcha

No tardo mucho tiempo en estar frente a la puerta del laboratorio.

-_Impala_ es tu turno –dijo mientras colocaba el escáner sobre sus ojos y la computadora comenzaba a buscar los códigos para abrir la puerta

-_32…157…UMA21_\- la puerta se abrió haciendo un ligero _click_. Dean empujo un poco para poder pasar, pero antes de abrir por completo la puerta una mano ajena tomo la suya.

En un movimiento rápido se deshizo del agarre inesperado y trato de atacar, pero el sujeto que estaba junto a él también era muy rápido, esquivo la patada que había lanzado el rubio y en un giro igual de ágil se colocó de nuevo detrás de él.

-Hola "_DDog_" –hablo con una voz rasposa que hizo al rubio estremecerse

-Pero si es el _Ángel_ de ojos azules –dijo, y se permitió relajarse un poco. Los Ángeles eran agentes de seguridad que las grandes corporaciones contrataban, lo mejor de lo mejor, entrenados para no dejar rastro en sus "operaciones" y para nunca fallar. –Cuanto tiempo, ¿me extrañabas?

-"_DDog_"…

-Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero tengo trabajo que hacer –el rubio se coló al laboratorio pero en cuanto lo hizo la alarma comenzó a sonar -¡Mierda!

-Eso era lo que trataba de evitar –le dijo el _Ángel_, le tomo del brazo y lo condujo hacia un nuevo pasillo –Sera mejor que salgas, dentro de poco habrá _Vigilantes_ por todas partes

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en ayudarme? –Desde la primera vez que su camino se había cruzado con el de ese agente, el año pasado mientras trataba de acecinar al futuro alcalde, misión que no había cumplido; este no dejaba de ayudarlo y sacarlo de todos los apuros en los que se metía -Podrías perder tu trabajo

-Debes irte –dijo sin más el ojiazul

Dean quería obedecer pero ya tenía un gran tache rojo sobre su expediente de misiones y no iba a dejar que otra marca permanente quedara sobre este.

-Lo siento pero tengo una misión que cumplir –se deshizo del agarre del _Ángel_ y camino de nuevo al laboratorio, este ni hizo intento de detenerlo pero si le siguió de cerca, algo que hizo a Dean sentirse, de alguna forma, seguro. No debería estar bajando la guardia de esa forma, pero le era inevitable.

Caminaron entre los montones de estanterías llenas de piezas y modelos de armas sin finalizar.

-_Alce_, ¿que se supone que estoy buscando?

-Tienes compañía –fue la respuesta que le llego desde el otro lado del comunicador

-Lo sé es solo un _angelito_ que ha decidido que mi trasero es un buen lugar para anidar –guiño un ojo al ojiazul que le miro sin perturbarse

-¡Un Ángel! ¡_DDog_, sal de ahí!

-Tranquila _hermana_\- Dean rodo los ojos –No estoy en peligro

-Pronto lo estarás –dijo el agente, con esa voz ronca que a Dean le había empezado a gustar demasiado –Hay _Rastreadores_ cuatro pisos abajo –dijo señalando la muñequera que tenía sobra la mano izquierda

-Mierda, las especificaciones _Alce_

-Ya no importa, sal de ahí –repuso el chico

-No me hagas repetirlo

-Pe…

-¡Dame las malditas especificaciones! –exigió el rubio, al otro lado del comunicador se escuchó un suspiro de frustración

-_ModCOLT666/Ruby_ –respondió la voz metálica de Impala

-Gracias, _Baby_\- retrocedió unas cuantas estanterías hasta donde se encontraban los modelos "C". El Ángel no se le separo ni un instante –No necesito niñera, ¿sabes?

El _Ángel_ iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido que la puerta del laboratorio hizo al ser abierta estrepitosamente

Dean guardo el prototipo que buscaba, un cuchillo, y se lanzó a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar los disparos aturdidores de los _Rastreadores_. El _Ángel_ había desaparecido de su lado y por un momento Dean sintió que entraba en pánico.

Se obligó a mover los pies, los rayos pasaron a su lado casi rozándolo, se lanzó tras una de las estanterías para cubrirse y poder sacar su arma. No le estaban pagando lo suficiente, en cuanto saliera de ahí pediría un aumento. Derribo a uno de los robots rastreadores fácilmente pero estaba lejos de poder hacerse de un espacio para poder escapar hacia la puerta.

Miro a su alrededor la única opción que tenía era la ventana, treinta o cuarenta y tantos metros por encima del piso. Suspiro. Se arrojó hacia el frente disparando para librar el camino, los _Rastreadores_ cayeron como moscas pero el cristal se le resistió. Cuando por fin logro que se astillara, se lanzó sobre este, la ventana cedió y de pronto estuvo en caída libre.

-¡_Impala_, Sistema Anti-gravedad! –grito como pudo, el aire frio se le coló en la garganta haciendo que se le secara. Esperaba que los sistemas funcionaran a esa altura, si no ya bien podía irse despidiendo del mundo.

-_Sistema Anti-gravedad no apto para operación, reduzca la distancia de salto_

-Por si no lo has notado ¡YA SALTE! – ¿porque siempre le pasaban cosas como esa? alguien haya arriba debía odiarlo… y mucho.

El aire era denso y los ojos comenzaban a lagrimearle demasiado. Comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Vio el suelo demasiado cerca, unos cuantos metros y seria historia, tendrían que recogerlo con pala del asfalto. Cerró los ojos y… nada.

Aun sentía el aire golpearle la cara, esa caída estaba tardando más de la cuenta.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió, no caía al contrario estaba planeando. Por un segundo creyó que el sistema anti-gravedad había funcionado al estar más cerca del piso pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando sintió un agarre alrededor de su cintura y vio el reflejo de unas enormes alas mecánicas en los cristales del edificio que tenía al frente.

El _Ángel_ lo dejo sobre el piso y Dean sintió las piernas como de gelatina aunque no se permitió caer, porque el mejor mercenario de los _Hombres de Letras_ nunca demostraba debilidad frente a nadie, ni aunque ese _alguien_ acabara de salvarle la vida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto el ojiazul con calma, un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda del rubio

-Bueno, estaba siendo rodeado y tenía que salir de ahí –dijo Dean como si nada

-Pudiste usar la puerta

-¿Qué parte de "estaba rodeado" no entendiste?

-Solo tenías que pasar por…

-Si tanto te importa lo que hice ¿porque no me ayudaste como antes? ¡Solo desapareciste!

-Me estaba encargando de los _Vigilantes_ que estaban en el pasillo, si llegaban hasta ti habrías estado en serios problemas –el _Ángel_ no alzo la voz pero a Dean le pareció que eso hacía y dio un paso atrás

-La próxima vez me explicas el plan antes de solo desaparecer –le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos – Gracias… –continuo casi en un susurro

-Castiel

-¿Qué? –pregunto el mercenario levantando por fin la vista y clavándola en los ojos azules tan intensos del _Ángel_

-Soy, Castiel

-¡Oh! –que se supone que tenía que contestar a eso, estaba prohibido revelar su nombre fuera de la hermandad –Yo…

-Dean, lo sé

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió, no se suponía que toda esa información estaba a buen resguardo, ya hablaría con Charlie cuando llegara al bunker

-Es mi deber saber todo acerca de mi _enemigo_ –Dean le miro interrogante- Y no son los únicos con excelentes hackers entre sus filas –si definitivamente tendría que hablar con Charlie

Las alarmas de los _Vigilantes_ les regresaron a la realidad

-Debes irte, yo me encargare de esto –le sugirió Castiel

-Pero…

-Si sigues por detrás de ese edificio llegaras a los acueductos – el _Ángel_ señalo hacia su derecha

-¿Estarás bien? –no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio

-"Eran un grupo, entraron se deshicieron de la seguridad en menos de cinco segundos y se llevaron el prototipo _Ruby_, cuando llegue era demasiado tarde, Señor" –dijo Castiel como si estuviese hablando con su superior

-El que me compares con un grupo es… halagador –Dean sonrió y para su sorpresa Castiel le devolvió el gesto

-Vete- volvió a decir el ojiazul y Dean se acercó lo suficiente para rosar sus labios en un beso rápido

-La próxima vez seré yo el que te salve, Cas – el _Ángel_ sonrió de nuevo antes de desplegar sus alas y regresar al laboratorio. Dean se perdió de nuevo entre las sombras.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Campeones**

* * *

_…¡ANOTACIÓN! ¡Sam Winchester anota! ¡Los Osos son campeones! ¡Los Osos derrotan 27 a 15 a los Halcones! ¡Los campeones del año pasado han sido derrotados!__…_

Castiel no puede creerlo, perdieron. Se sienta sobre la grada y mira hacia el campo, ve a su primo Ezekiel con una expresión de confusión en el rostro pero aceptando los ánimos del jugador estrella de los Osos, Sam. Un poco más allá Anna no deja de animar la derrota de su equipo aunque tenga lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, Castiel suspira resignado una vez más, es hora de pegar su deuda.

/\/\/\

Dean llega a casa algo mareado pero no lo suficiente como para no poder mantenerse en pie, después de todo ha tenido que ser el conductor designado.

Aún lleva los colores de su viejo equipo en el rostro así que lo primero que hace después de sacarse las botas es enjuagarse la cara, no quiere tener que limpiar un desastre por la mañana.

Escucha el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y se apresura a salir del baño y correr a la entrada.

-Creí que ya estarías dur... -no logra completar la frase, la imagen que tiene al frente hace que la garganta se le seque y las palabras mueran en su garganta.

Castiel está parado junto a la puerta colgando su adorada gabardina pero la ropa que lleva no es uno de sus habituales trajes o suéteres con estampados raros, no, lo que lleva puesto es algo totalmente diferente.

/\/\/\

A Dean el uniforme de las porristas siempre le pareció algo genial sobre todo esa diminuta falda, pero ahora viéndola ahí frente a él cubriendo parte de las piernas de Castiel, mientras esté se mueve de arriba abajo marcando el ritmo como le gusta, le parece una prenda innecesaria y estorbosa sobre todo porque no le deja ver como la rosada verga del ojiazul se mueve en todas direcciones sin seguir el ritmo que impone su dueño.

Así que Dean decide que es hora de deshacerse de ella.

Toma a Castiel por la cadera y lo obliga a dejar de moverse, cosa que no le agrada al moreno que deja escapar un gemido de frustración cuando deja de sentirse lleno por el rubio pero casi de inmediato, después de que la falda atravesara la habitación, vuelve a transformarse en un gemido de placer.

Eso era todo, Dean ya no quería tanta tela entre ellos.

/\/\/\

Castiel se remueve sobre la cama hasta llegar al lado de Dean para poder abrazarlo. Esta algo adolorido y exhausto como si hubiese sido él el que jugó un partido de campeonato. Se lo pensará un poquito mejor la próxima vez que apueste contra Dean, porque este se ve igual de agotado pero corresponde el abrazo con entusiasmo y Castiel se asusta un poco porque puede que le pida otro raund y ya no puede, cuatro es el número que su cuerpo puede soportar sin problemas.

-¿Ducha? -dice el rubio con voz rasposa y Castiel asiente despacio pero se queda dormido sin poder evitarlo así que Dean sonríe y se acomoda mejor al lado del moreno, segundos después también está dormido.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**NA:** Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pócimas**

* * *

Castiel se dio cuenta que había olvidado su libro de química cuando ya estaba por llegar a las escaleras así que dio media vuelta y regreso rápido al laboratorio, le sorprendió ver que aún quedaba un pequeño grupo dentro del salón

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –le pregunto a su compañera de mesa, Meg Masters, que era una de las integrantes del grupito

-¡Ah, _Clarence_! Es solo que estamos jugando –contesto la chica

-¿Jugando? – Castiel la miro con extrañeza -¿Qué cosa?

-Es un juego que Winchester encontró por int… -empezó a explicar Tessa

-¿También lo intentaras Cassie? –la interrumpió Balthazar, la chica le miro con enfado pero no se quejo era algo que normalmente hacia el "Ingles"

-Veras, en esta bolsa hay toda clase de dulces diferentes – explico Gabriel, mientras le mostraba una bolsita de celofán sujeta con un hilo dorado –uno de ellos contiene un poderoso _estimulante_

-¿Estimulante? –pregunto Castiel

-Una clase de medicina que te ayuda a entrar en un estado de excitación –le explico Benny con tono aburrido –Excitación es cuando…

-Ya entendí ¿Cómo la consiguieron? – Castiel miro al rubio bromista esperando una explicación

-Por medio de un conocido de Dean – fue Jo la que respondió

-Porque no me sorprende –dijo mirando al otro rubio con ceño, el aludido, que hasta ahora se había mantenido alejado de la conversación, levanto la vista de su malgastado libro de química donde había estado dibujando autos

-Hola Cas –fue lo único que dijo y continuo con lo que hacia

-Bueno pues entonces – siguió explicando Gabriel – todos los días después de clases todos tomamos un dulce y quien coma el que contiene la poción…

-¡Podrá _hacerlo_ con Dean! – la interrumpió Tessa

-Nadie lo ha conseguido aun –dijo Meg algo decepcionada

-Tú eres el único que gana ¿no? –dijo Castiel con algo de enfado a Dean

-¿Celoso? –repuso este sin levantar la vista de su libro

-Cassie ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –pregunto Balthazar

-¡Sera divertido! –apoyo Jo

-¡¿QUE?! –dijo sorprendido el moreno –Yo… yo no quiero _hacerlo_ con Dean

-Bien -hablo el pecoso, había cerrado por fin el libro y parecía muy atento a la conversación – Si Cas _gana_ podrá elegir a quien quiera ¿Qué les parece? –pregunto, todos asintieron

-Oigan ¡sigo aquí¡ -Castiel parecía algo resignado y así fue como termino por participar en el juego – ¿Puedes distinguir quien lo ha conseguido solo con mirar el dulce? –pregunto a nadie en particular mientras examinaba con desconfianza el chocolate que había tomado

-No –fue Meg quien le contesto –se distingue cuando, quien lo comió, empieza a actuar un poco _extraño_

Cinco minutos después de que nadie dijera nada se escuchó un suspiro colectivo

-¡Va, esto apesta no siento nada! –se quejó Benny

-Yo tampoco –dijo con tristeza Jo

-Supongo que todos perdimos de nuevo – concluyo Tessa

-¡No importa, lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana! –animo Balthazar y Gabriel asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Pues entonces es hora de que nos marchemos –dijo Meg levantándose de su asiento también parecía decepcionada, todos la siguieron.

Dean estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando noto que Castiel estaba con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos sin moverse

-¿Que pasa Cas? –el moreno pareció no escucharlo -¿Cas? –volvió a repetir, el aludido giro lentamente el rostro hacia Dean, sus mejillas estaban rojas y algo de sudor perlaba su frente, Dean se sorprendió un poco al verlo -¡¿Lo has conseguido?!

-Supongo –la voz de Castiel sonó débil

-¡Vaya! Cuando leí sobre el juego creí que era broma. Solo lo usaba de pretexto para tener algo de diversión -por alguna razón el ojiverde sintió la necesidad de explicarse - Y ¿ahora qué? –dijo para sí mismo. Castiel dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio resignado –Todos ya se han ido – siguió hablando Dean apuntando con el pulgar la puerta del salón -¿Quieres que les llame?

-No, déjalo así

-Pero, _hacerlo_ por ti mismo no es divertido

-¿De qué hablas? –Dean acerco su mano a la de Castiel y la acaricio solo un poco, unos segundos, lo que basto para que el ojiazul suspirara y se sonrojara más – ¡Ah! -se sorprendió – No me toques –se quejó pero fue ignorado, Dean lo atrajo hacia sí y le planto un suave beso en los labios -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –grito el moreno y aparto con brusquedad al rubio

-Sí, podemos hacerlo… –el pecoso parecía hablar consigo mismo - ¿Lo _harías_ conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo _harías_ conmigo Cas? –el moreno estaba tan sorprendido, esos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo intensamente – Es mejor que _desahogarte_ solo –una sonrisa provocativa se dibujó en el rostro de Dean

-Está bien –repuso Castiel y desvió la mirada apenado –pero solo porque… ya no lo aguanto –su voz sonaba tan necesitada

-Wow, sí que estás desesperado –se burló Dean.

Se acercó nuevamente al moreno, le dio un beso que al principio fue calmo pero pronto sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control, Castiel no dejaba de gemir bajito contra cada beso Dean le daba

Volvió a apartarse del rubio cuando sintió una de las manos de este tocarlo por sobre el pantalón

-Espera…- su voz salió ahogada

-No te preocupes, Cas. Iré despacio –Dean volvió a mover los dedos por encima de la tela para después en un movimiento desabrochar el pantalón de Castiel y colar la mano dentro - ¡Vaya! –se sorprendió Dean al notar lo duro que estaba el ojiazul.

Casteil no hacía más que dejar escapar gemidos bajitos como si temiera que alguien los fuese a escuchar, aunque a esa hora ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela.

-No te contengas –le pidió el pecoso -Nadie nos interrumpirá, puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras…

-No

-¿No?

-No quiero _¡ah!_ hacerlo aquí –logro explicar Castiel

Dean detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, no sin algo de esfuerzo, miro al ojiazul un segundo, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie tomo sus cosas, las de ambos, y salió corriendo del laboratorio jalando a Castiel, que trataba de que no se le cayeran los pantalones

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela donde ya quedaban muy pocos autos, Dean guio a Castiel hasta su 'Nena' que estaba aparcado lejos de los demás autos, cerca del auditorio.

Lanzo las cosas a la maletera y empujo a Castiel en el asiento trasero, la carrera había hecho que el moreno se agitara más, así que ligeras gotas de sudor comenzaban a rodarle por el cuello y tenía las mejillas por completo rojas, Dean se humedeció los labios ante tal imagen

-¡Date prisa! –grito Castiel que ya se había acomodado sobre los asientos, el rubio se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzo al frente antes de meterse en el auto y colocarse entre las piernas del otro. Asalto sus labios, esta vez en un beso profundo del que se separaron solo cuando el aire hizo falta.

Castiel no dejaba de moverse haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, podía sentir que Dean estaba igual de excitado, recorrió toda la espalda del pecoso y se aferró a su camisa cuando sintió las manos de este colarse de nuevo bajo su pantalón

-De-ean…_ah, Dea~n!_

El rubio le besaba el cuello, Castiel podía sentir como lo marcaba y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Las pequeñas marcas de posesión seguro quedarían por varios días, ese pensamiento le hizo gemir de nuevo.

Sentía que el aire le faltaba y la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sentía tan bien que la mano de Dean estuviese masturbándolo, el orgasmo repentino le sorprendió incluso más que al rubio, de pronto vio estrellas y sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo de Dean que se quejó, pero siguió haciendo movimientos con la muñeca hasta que Castiel cayo rendido sobre el asiento.

Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre igual que la de Dean. Se sentó quedando aun con el rubio entre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –pregunto Castiel señalando la erección que Dean aún tenía atrapada bajo el pantalón

-Pero no uses las manos

-Entonces como se supone que…-el rubio le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, delineándolos -¡Oh!

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-Te devolveré el favor –Castiel se humedeció los labios y Dean dejo escapar un gemido, el moreno aún no le tocaba y ya sentía que se corría –Ahora quien es el desesperado…- se mofo Castiel, Dean iba a contestar pero la réplica fue sustituida por otro gemido cuando sintió la calidez de la boca del ojiazul rodeándole la palpitante erección

-¡Joder, Cas! –sintió la lengua recorrerle, los labios suaves y los dientes hacer presión de vez en cuando –Cas, ya no… yo…joder ¡Cas! –Dean se estremeció y Cas tosió un poco para enseguida limpiarse la comisura de sus labios, Dean lo miro sorprendido -¿Lo tragaste? –el moreno asintió aun relamiéndose los labios –¡Joder, Cas! –Dean lo atrajo bruscamente hacia sí y le planto un beso demasiado ansioso

-Te gusta esa palabra –dijo Castiel cuando se separaron

-¿Cuál? –pregunto el rubio, estaba entretenido besando el cuello del moreno

-_"Joder"_

-Ah…no solo la palabra, también la acción –repuso Dean y con un movimiento rápido y demasiado experimentado se deshizo del pantalón del ojiazul –Vaya, te has puesto duro de nuevo tan pronto

-Es por el _dulce_\- explico Castiel

-Seguro –dijo con sarcasmo Dean y comenzó a besar y morder el interior del muslo del moreno dejando marcas, Castiel no dejo de gemir y quejarse bajito en ningún momento. El rubio siguió bajado hasta llegar a la ingle donde se entretuvo un rato pero fue a la siguiente parte donde presto mayor atención. Deslizo su lengua entre las nalgas del moreno asegurándose de lubricar perfectamente la pequeña entrada.

-_Dea~n_… por favor…

-¿Qué, Cas? ¿Me detengo? –dijo con malicia el rubio, Castiel lo miro con lo que pretendía ser enfado pero fallo por completo cuando uno de los dedos del pecoso se movió en su interior

-No, no, no…_ah_

-¿No?

-Sigue

Los dedos de Dean se movían con el ritmo lento y la cadera de Castiel pronto le siguió el paso. El rubio volvió a besarlo, ansioso y con mucha saliva.

-Deberías poder verte Cas, eres… tan caliente

-¡_Ah_… hazlo ya! ¡Hazlo!

-Tranquilo, nene –dijo Dean, él también estaba ansioso

-Por favor… ya no aguanto…

-Bien, si me lo pides de esa manera –el rubio sustituyo sus dedos por la punta de su dura erección y lentamente se fue introduciendo dentro del moreno, que dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos a cada embestida de Dean

Los gritos y temperatura, así como los aromar fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, Dean dentro de Castiel y Castiel manchando ambos vientres

-¡Vaya! eso fue…- Dean no sabía muy bien como describir lo que acababa de pasar

-Intenso –le interrumpió Castiel

-Si

-¿Puedo saber algo? –soltó el ojiazul sentándose para poder ver los ojos verdes de Dean

-¿Qué?

-¿Aún quedan chocolates como ese dentro de a bolsa?

-¿Te molestaría que alguien más sacara uno? –pregunto Dean con una sonrisa socarrona bailándole en los labios

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Castiel trato de sonar convincente pero el sonrojo que sintió apoderándose de su rostro seguro lo delataría –Yo solo…

-No te preocupes, solo era ese…no quería correr el riesgo de que todos termináramos en una orgia…aunque ahora que lo pienso…-y mejor cerró la boca porque Castiel lo estaba viendo con enfado -¿Qué? Dijiste que no te molestaba

-Y no, lo que iba a decirte es que podíamos…bueno, si tú quieres –los ojos de Dean se abrieron con sorpresa ante la propuesta del otro. Con un movimiento rápido beso al ojiazul para después ponerse los pantalones como pudo y brincar hacia el asiento de conductor.

-Sera mejor que te sujetes –advirtió a Castiel, encendió el auto y cuando salieron del estacionamiento de la escuela piso el acelerador a fondo, no quería perder ni un solo segundo más.

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**NA:** La idea para este _fic_ no recuerdo de donde la tome pero estoy segura de que 100% mía no es... Una historia larga para finalizar con esta serie de lo que se suponía eran drabbles. A todos los que leyeron y comentaron o lo pusieron como favorito o simplemente lo siguieron _*¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!*_ Espero que disfrutaran de estas historias tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlas.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
